jimmyneutronfandomcom-20200223-history
Sheen Estevez
Sheen Juarrera Estevez is a major character from the Jimmy Neutron franchise and the main protagonist of Planet Sheen. He is one of Jimmy's best friends and Libby's boyfriend and male counterpart. Physical Appearance ﻿ Sheen has tan skin, a triangle-shaped head, and dark brown hair that is usually spiked. He wears a turquoise ringer Ultra Lord t-shirt, black jeans, and a pair of turquoise and white hi-top sneakers. He always wears a pair of red or purple Ultra Lord underwear. In the movie and shorts, the ends of his sleeves and the collar on his neck were darker, almost in a teal color. Despite being related to the man who invented spray-on eyebrows, Sheen is the one of the few characters not to have eyebrows, nor a chin. However, in his official 2D design, he does have eyebrows. In Planet Sheen, Sheen doesn't wear his iconic Ultra Lord t-shirt anymore. Although he did wear his normal outfit throughout the pilot and he did wear it during his dream sequence in Cutting the Ultra-Cord and his flashback in Is This Cute?. Instead, he wears a blue green and dark blue jumpsuit (with a Zeenu insignia on his right chest), blue pants, blue boots and a black belt with a silver buckle. Sheen's eyes are normally brown but in some episodes, there are mistakes. For example, in the second'' Fairly OddParents crossover special, his eyes turn indigo, and in the next crossover episode, his eyes are black. Personailty Sheen is obsessed with a superhero called "Ultra Lord". He collects all the Ultra Lord action figures, cards, and quotes him daily. Sometimes, Sheen can be somewhat insensitive and miss the big picture of things. Sheen is 13 years old (he got held back a few times as mentioned in "Operation Jet Fusion"). Despite worshipping Ultra Lord, it is actually shown that he cares about his father and Libby most of all. Despite Sheen's hyperactivity and peculiarities, Sheen is actually shown to be very helpful, able to provide some scientific insight or come up with a solution, albeit unusual ones. During their time on the Junkman's ship, the boy's brains are scanned, Sheen's brain is shown to be quite larger than Carl's. However, in most cases, whenever Sheen is about to display his aids, he is often inhibited by his low attention span and insane behavior, claiming to have sabotaged his own brain with TV and sugar. In The League of Villains, Sheen is shown to be a compassionate person; he believed there was goodness in Tee and was proven right. Sheen is also shown to be very prone to seizures as shown in episodes such as Operation: Rescue Jet Fusion, Crouching Jimmy, Hidden Sheen and Keeping Up With the Gronzes. Evil Side * In "I Dream of Jimmy," he is in Carl's dream as the Ultra Principal. * In "Nightmare in Retroville," when Jimmy uses a machine to transform him into a werewolf, he ran to bite Libby making her a werewolf too. *In "Sheen's Brain," when Jimmy upgrades his Brain Drain Helmet to a Brain Gain Helmet to make Sheen a genius like him, his brain expands to a huge size (making him smarter than Jimmy). But then, he gains psychic powers and plots to destroy all of Retroville. Jimmy and Carl keep trying to warn him that his brain will keep growing until his head explodes, but he doesn't listen and starts to sadistically torture them with his new mental powers. Then, he becomes a deity and chooses to send the whole world into chaos and darkness. Out of pure anger and corruption, Sheen brutally strikes Jimmy and Carl with a lightning bolt after they tell him to put on the helmet one last time. When he sees Jimmy and Carl, and believes them to be dead, he realizes that his new powers have turned him into a monster and decides to go back to his original intelligence before the explosion could occur. *In The Junkman Cometh, he tries to leave Brobot's parents to die on the Junkman's ship and then starts picking on Brobot and Carl. *In The Incredible Shrinking Town, he uncharacteristically makes fun of Jimmy's height. *In the Operation: Jet Fusion video game, he is the game's first boss in the Ultra Lord Dojo level. Role in ''Planet Sheen One day, after sneaking into Jimmy's lab and disobeying Jimmy's specific instructions, Sheen touches Jimmy's new rocket and goes flying into deep space. He lands on a strange Dr. Seuss-like planet called Zeenu, where the grand leader thinks that Sheen is destined to bring peace, prosperity and eternal joy to the planet. After the Emperor promotes Sheen to be his number one royal advisor, Sheen gets to do virtually whatever he likes, such as battling man-eating creatures and throwing wild parties. On Zeenu, he makes new friends including Mr. Nesmith--a super intelligent chimp, Aseefa-- a Glimmorian princess who becomes his new love interest and Doppy-- a slug-like creature who has an uncanny resemblance to Carl. With the help of his new friends, Sheen must foil the plots of Dorkus and find a way to get back home before anybody notices he's gone. Unfortunately, an evil villain named Dorkus is angry that Sheen accidentally destroyed his house in the crash and is out to do away with him. Whenever Dorkus tries to destroy him, Sheen's crazy antics almost always save the day. At the end of several episodes, Sheen writes a letter to his grandmother in his star log, which sums up everything that happened in the following episode and what he's learned from it. He always ends the messages with saying that he'll be home soon, but surprisingly doesn't seem at all worried about whether he'll get back to Earth or not. Returning to Earth Since the series was short lived, Sheen was never shown returning to Earth. However, since his future self has been seen in "The Tomorrow Boys", it can be implied that Sheen did eventually make it back to Earth. It is also worth noting that the futures were just predictions and not actually real. For the series finale, there was going to be a TV movie/reunion special about Jimmy and the gang going to rescue Sheen, but it was cancelled due to low ratings, production costs and several writers moving on. There's also speculation that Planet Sheen is non-canon, but nothing is confirmed so far. A few have even gone as far as to say that the crash on Zeenu gave Sheen brain damage, which would explain why he doesn't remember anything logical he knew back on Earth, not to mention his lack of common sense and all of his serious traits being erased. Some have also said that Zeenu may have different hours, so Sheen could've been gone for one minute for all we know. Another fan theory is that this was all part of a dream Sheen had. But that's all pure speculation at this point. In a Nickelodeon podcast, John A. Davis stated that Sheen worked better as a supporting character, so therefore, giving Sheen his own show was not exactly the best idea. Further to that extent, in another podcast featuring Debi Derryberry, Rob Paulsen and Jeffrey Garcia, the voice actors stated that a good way to revive the franchise would to begin with Sheen immediately crashing landing back down to Earth. Relationships Libby Main article: Sheen and Libby's Relationship In the franchise, Sheen has a crush on Libby and his interest in her became highly noticeable since the middle of the second season. In Crouching Jimmy, Hidden Sheen, Yoo-Yee took advantage of this by taking her captive and ordering Sheen to duel him for her freedom. At the end of the episode, Libby admitted to being his girlfriend, giving him the Eye of the Tiger and the strength to fight back, successfully ensuring Libby's safety. We also learn in that episode that Libby is more important to him than Ultra Lord. When Libby finds out about this, she learns to accept Sheen for who he is. We also learn that she cares about him more than music. It is unknown why he doesn't mention her in Planet Sheen or if they were even still dating at that point. Aseefa Main article: Sheen and Aseefa's Relationship In Planet Sheen, he has a new love interest: A blue alien named Aseefa, who owns a pet chocktow and loves to save people. Aseefa also seems to return Sheen's affections as well and is very trusting of him. It is unknown whether it's just a crush or Sheen actually has a relationship with her, but it is most likely a crush. For some reason, Sheen never mentions Libby or even brings her up. Family Sheen is shown to have a loving relationship with his father. However, in El Magnifico, Mr. Estevez tries to compete with Ultra Lord so Sheen will look up to him more. At the end of the episode, Sheen admits that he loves his father more than Ultra Lord. Sheen is the only main character without a mother. The creators have stated that his mother died when he was to remember her. However, his mother is mentioned in the movie's PC video game adaptation and When Pants Attack. He is also shown to be close with his grandma, who lives with him and his father. He is also known to have a younger sister but she was only mentioned in I Dream of Jimmy. Sheen told Jimmy that he had an argument with her about whether or not the potty fairy was real. Friends In the franchise, Sheen's best friends are; Jimmy, Carl, Cindy, Libby, Nick, Brittany and Goddard and he joins them on their fun and amazing adventures because they always lead to something exciting. In'' Planet Sheen, he is best friends with Mr. Nesmith, Aseefa and Doppy and he usually helps them with their adventures, while trying to find a way to get back to Earth. Sheen often leads them in strange escapades and often gets them mixed up in some strange conundrum, which only he can solve. Enemies Yoo-Yee Yoo-Yee is Sheen's arch nemesis. In Crouching Jimmy, Hidden Sheen, during a dance at Lindbergh Elementary School one night, some ninjas kidnap Libby, the love of Sheen's life on orders of Yoo-Yee himself! Moreover, the reason he commanded Libby's abduction is to lure Sheen into a battle, just because the former wants to replace the latter as the Shangri-Llama Chosen One. Obviously, anyone who messes with Sheen's sweet princess really awakens the wrath of Sheen, much more than those who make fun of Ultra Lord. This is because Libby is more important to Sheen than Ultra Lord. Dorkus Aurelius Dorkus hates Sheen because he destroyed his house (by accident), made fun of his name and stole his job, so he is plotting to destroy him and get back his posistion with the Emperor. Luckily, Sheen's wacky antics always stop Dorkus' evil plans. Quotes * "CARL!!!!" -''Win Lose and Kaboom! * "Can I still keep the costume? Ow! That hurt! Maybe, it's worn off by now. Ow! That hurt! Ow! That hurt!"- Sheen's Brain * "Did you watch the Happy Show Show?" - One of Us * "Why must the good die young?!" - Beach Party Mummy * "To the hovercar!" - A Beautiful Mine * "I brought a new UltraLord action figuuuuu...(catches breath)...uuuuure!" - When Pants Attack * "Batteries to power! Turbines to speed! And...Kick it, homie!" -''The Junkman Cometh'' * "Alright! Let's cut to the chase! Who's eating who?!" - Stranded * "Don't tell me to calm down! This is all your fault! Anyone with a brain knows 'E' stands for..uh..ah...'elp yourself to some gas!!" - Stranded * "Ah, the sea. Whose water grows our gardens. Whose electric eels light our homes. Whose jellyfish fill our jelly-doughnuts." - Stranded * "They haven't invented the sour that's too sour for the Sheen!" - Krunch Time * "Sheen, trouble, no have, concentrating..." - Sheen's Brain * "Everything I know is a LIIIIIEEEE!!!!!" - Jimmy Timmy Power Hour * "I finally found the bathroom! Ow! Why must the good get hit on the head?!" - Beach Party Mummy * "What are you guys so WORRIED about?! Ultralord's gonna be here ANY minute!!" - The Eggpire Strikes Back * "'Don't make me pinch you.'?! Carl, I don't think you're ready for this. These are intergalactic warriors, you know..." - Normal Boy * "Don't worry, Jimmy and Cindy! I'll put your brains back in the right places!" -''Trading Faces'' *"Sorry, Jimmy! I always try!" -?? * "HEY! Those squirrels are using my UltraLord action figure as a nutcracker!" - Crime Sheen Investigation * "And I'm not eating CARL!!" - Raise the Oozy Scab * "I am The Ultra Principal!! - I Dream of Jimmy * "Wait a minute! Then who invented those cherries?!!" - The Big Pinch * "...I'll try to grow a mustache!" - Grumpy Young Men * "I know what you're doing! You're trying to take me to the nursing home! (Banging on car window) LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!" - Grumpy Young Men * "Maybe they went to get juice or something?" - Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * "She's a witch I tells ya, BURN HER! BURN HER!" - My Big Fat Spy Wedding * "Cool, Carl! I wish I had a balloon to stick to you. Heh heh heh. (Sheen shocks himself on Carl's shirt) Ow! That hurt!" - When Pants Attack * "I love you Captain Betty!' - Monster Hunt * "AHA! I don't get it." - Raise the Oozy Scab * "You mean your salami-leg, their salami-leg, his salami-leg, or Carl's shoes?" -''The Phantom of Retroland'' * "It could be you, or you, OR YOU!" -?? * "I wish I could mail this, but it would take a whole lot of stamps! - Pilot * "Where's the bathroom in this place? I gotta go seriously bad. I'm talkin' just drank an extra large soda, but don't wanna miss the hero catch the bad guy and go, "AHHHH!"" - Pilot * "What did I drink?" - Pilot (Planet Sheen) * "How about a light tickling?" - Pilot (Planet Sheen) * "It's not a doll; it's an action figure! Brutally arrest her!!" - Crime Sheen Investigation * "I can't believe it, my sweet, sweet Libby's been kidnapped and it's all my fault!" Crouching Jimmy, Hidden Sheen * "He mocked UltraLord's family!" - Send in the Clones * "This is all a dream?! All right! Bring on the dancing tubas!" - Men at Work * "Macbeth lady, your my lord approaches wife." - Out, Darn Spotlight * "I dream about girls fighting over me every night. That, and swimming in a vat of pudding." - Win Lose and Kaboom! * "No, you're out of order! This court's out of order! The soda machine in the gym is out of order!" - The Science Fair Affair * "I'd like to turn in the escaped convicts. If I just turn in two of them, how much do I get?" - Who Framed Jimmy Neutron? * "Jimmy! You're like a hamster, or gerbil, or dolphin or something!" - My Son, the Hamster * "I left some gum in my pants pocket. Is it evil, too? If I chew it later, will I be evil? If I blow a bubble, will it be an evil bubble?" - When Pants Attack * "I'm peeing, in the shower. Later I'm still doin' it. Go! Go! Go!" - Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * "You were right about the potty fairy. But surely you must believe in the garbage disposal bunny." - I Dream of Jimmy * "You could get sucked out of the plane through the toilet. That's why I never flush, not even in my own home." - Safety First * "I liked the part about the medulla oblongata. I don't know what it means, but I love the way it sounds. Back, or I will slay thee with my medulla oblongata." - Time is Money * "Words and bladder control almost fail me!" - Holly Jolly Jimmy * "He looked so peaceful with his destructo-belt and hydraulic flame thrower." - Crime Sheen Investigation * "Jimmy, my patch pulled a Houdini!" -''Journey to the Center of Carl'' * "The only respectable dance I know is the crazy porpoise." - Crouching Jimmy, Hidden Sheen * "Ultra Hall Monitor says none shall pass!" -''Hall Monster'' * "You dare to order me?! Feel the wrath of my brain bolt!" -''Sheen's Brain'' * "Now that's what I call a ride!" -''Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' * "What are you talking about? I was just going to the little miner's room." -''A Beautiful Mine'' * "Do you want something gummy or crunchy?" -''Krunch Time'' * "What bizarre, unfathomable universe have we entered?" -''My Big Fat Spy Wedding'' * "Jimmy's not lucky! He's a GENIUS!! (accidentally pins a fake donkey tail on Carl) Oops! My bad, Carl!" -''Hypno Birthday To You'' * "C'mon, Jimmy! I was just trying to be productive!!" -''Jimmy On Ice'' * "Friends, let's not fight. We'll just agree to disagree... AND THEN WE'LL BREAK OUT THE N-MEN PACKETS AND HAVE SOME FUN!!!!" -''The League of Villains'' * "It's all in your mind, Carl! Just pretend that instead of hiding behind a mushroom, you're at the Candy Bar, and Sam is serving you a triple-deluxe chocolate fudge sundae! ...And it's got nuts, and butterscotch sauce, and whipped cream, and-! Wait a minute! Oh, NO!! What's Sam doing?! He's putting something on top of it! No, it can't be!! It's-...! It's-...!! It's a GIANT MUSHROOM!!!" -''Sorry, Wrong Era'' * "Carl, this is a top secret spy mission, not a musical!" -''My Big Fat Spy Wedding'' * "I control the wind, and I shall rain fire down from the heavens! Good bye Sheen the over lord, hello Sheen the god!" -Sheen's Brain * "But Jimmy the car!" -Win Lose and Kaboom! * "NNNNNNNNOOOOOO!!!!!!" -Crime Sheen Investigation * "Ultra Lord! NNNNNNNNOOOOOO!!!!!!" -Ultra Sheen * "We left behind all our candy when we changed into monsters!" -Nightmare in Retroville * "You'll never see me acting a fool over some pretty girl." -My Big Fat Spy Wedding * "Except that guy. Sorry!" -Professor Calamitous, I Presume * "Wait a minute, I don't live on a farm!" -Pilot * "That's it! I wanna be the wolf guy!" -Nightmare in Retroville * "She's like some disgusting man eating bird with horrible gas." -The Eggpire Strikes Back * "Their lives maybe dirty, but their gifts are also sweet!" -The Eggpire Strikes Back * "To bad Goddard was stolen. But this is so cool!" -Professor Calamitous, I Presume * "What are you looking at!?" -The Incredible Shrinking Town * "I just remembered, Sam at the Candy Bar told me to send a message to Mr. Neutron, and he's choosen the best polka theme." -The Feud * "Carl, enough with the songs!" -The Junkman Cometh * "Every channel has the same stupid show, "Intruders on Level 3." It won't last two seasons." -The Great Egg Heist * "Taste llama milk, star detroyer!" -Ultra Sheen * "By the power of Ultralord, I demand that you release Jimmy or face the consequences!" -The League of Villains (episode) * "I'm getting a little uncomfortable with the whole Special Girl thing." -The League of Villains (episode) * "My speed, my bladder control, they're both gone." - The N-Men * "Carl, get a new pet. Like a pit bull, or a wolverine, or a friendly little alien from another planet you can display like a freak and exploit for a million dollars." - Beach Party Mummy * "Who wants clotted cream with their scones?" - Who's Your Mommy? * "I just remembered. I don't have low self-esteem. I have low blood sugar!" - Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2 * "We need to ask ourselves: What would Ultralord do?" - Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * "I accept this responsibility, understanding the consequences you have bestowed against me." - Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * "You're right, Carl. That thought can fill us with the joy of Christmas as we burn up in the atmosphere." - Holly Jolly Jimmy * "When I sneeze, it looks like an advanced species, too." - Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * " I have no idea what that means. BUT LET'S SEE IT WORK!" - Chrysler Town & Country Commercial * "Ha, there's your hard physical proof. That snake is crawling with Santa's mojo." - Holly Jolly Jimmy * "Have you seen any live stock, cows, pigs, sheeps?" - Nightmare in Retroville Trivia *Sheen's name comes from the Sheen family of actors, whose real last name is Estévez. The most notable members of the family are Ramón "Martin Sheen" Estévez and his sons Carlos "Charlie Sheen" Estévez and Emilio Estevez. *Sheen was supposed to be Japanese, but they couldn't find a good Japanese Sheen, so Jeff Garcia came in and Sheen was made Mexican. *In Cutting the Ultra-Cord, Sheen permanently loses his obsession with Ultra Lord. *Sheen is one of the two of Jimmy's best friends to have a single parent. The other one is Nick. *In Thanksgetting, there is a woman in Sheen's photo who we can assume is his mother. *Sheen sometimes loses his teeth when he bites something hard. *Sheen mentions having a little sister in one episode. Other than that, he is established to live with his father and grandmother. *In the movie and early episodes, his voice was deeper, but for the rest of the franchise, his voice has become more high pitched. *Sheen sometimes gets magicians and dinosaurs mixed up. *He usually yells at Cindy and Nick when they call his action figures "dolls". *Sheen is the creator of the Ultra Lord website. *Sheen thinks that Ultra Lord is the father of our country and the creator of the whole planet. *Sheen thinks that the speech that starts with "Forescore and seven years ago" is when Ultra Lord beat Megalon at chess. His score was four. *Sheen also thinks that the first national capital located was on a planet where Ultra Lord goes on vacation. *Sheen thinks that the Liberty Bell got its crack by a dragon that thought it was a hat and it was too small. *When Sheen gets excited, he often becomes cross-eyed and can look in two separate directions. *Sheen, Jimmy and Carl are the only characters appearing in all of the episodes. Sheen and Carl are the only characters to be in every incarnation of the franchise. *It's stated in ''Operation: Rescue Jet Fusion ''that Sheen has been held back twice, which means he is 2 years older than Carl and Jimmy, making him about 12-14 during the series. *It was stated in Hippocratic Oaf that the three things Sheen wants (or wanted) to be when he grows up is a pickle farmer, a merman, and a doctor. *It was hinted in "Beach Party Mummy" by Libby that Sheen takes medication, which suggests that he may have bipolar disorder or another mental condition. **This, however, can be said that Libby didn't really know that Sheen takes medication and she only said that to mock Sheen but he took it seriously. *It's revealed in Lady Sings the News that he's addicted to candy. *In the shorts and film, the bands on the end of the sleeves and collar of Sheen's Ultra Lord shirt were dark turquoise, almost teal; but in the TV Series, they became a much lighter turquoise. *Even though Sheen can't sing in Attack of the Twonkies, he sings just fine in other episodes such as Lights, Camera, Danger and The Trouble with Clones. Poll Do you like Sheen? Yes No See Also * Jimmy, Carl and Sheen's Friendship Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Main Characters Category:Nuisances Category:Boys Category:Video game bosses Category:School Students Category:Super Heroes Category:Kids Category:Main Characters in Jimmy Neutron Category:Main Characters in Planet Sheen Category:Jimmy's Friends Category:Temporary villains Category:Romance Characters Category:Love Interests Category:Team Neutron members Category:Comedy characters Category:Male